


Hades, My Light

by aceofsparrows



Series: Way Down Hadestown [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bleuaceofsparrows fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: Hades is working and Persephone wants him to come to bed. based on a tumblr prompt from songstresstinyteacup :)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Way Down Hadestown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Hades, My Light

It was late. Or maybe it was early. Whenever it was, it was dark, and Persephone was cold.

She rolled over, outstretched hand finding nothing but cold sheets and an empty divot in the mattress where her husband usually slept.

Her husband… where was he?

Braving the cold night air in her light nightgown and bare feet, Persephone crawled out of bed and padded silently out of their bedroom, going towards the light under the door at the end of the hall. Why was Hades still up at this hour? Persephone had gone to bed hours ago, exhausted from her journey home. He had said he would come to bed soon, just as soon as he finished looking over a few papers…

Persephone shook her head, pushing the door open without so much as a knock.

“Hades?” She asked, voice gravelly with sleep. She squinted in the bright light of Hades’ well-lit study, blinking until she could see her husband clearly. He was bent over his desk, pen tapping idly against the edge of the desk as he read some document or another.

“Hmm?” He rumbled, not looking up. Persephone pulled her shawl tighter around her. 

“You said you’d come to bed hours ago, love.” 

“I’m almost done.” His was writing something now, and his scribbling hand did not falter as he spoke; if anything it seemed to write a little faster. Persephone sighed, stepping closer. 

“You always say that, Hades. Please, I’m tired.” 

“Then sleep, darling. I will come to bed when I have finished.” 

His hand wrote faster, barely touching the page. Persephone stepped closer, drawing her shawl with her as she wrapped her arms around her husband’s shoulders. 

“Hades, my love,” she whispered, tone smooth as summer dandelion wine. “Hades, my light, put down your work and come to bed.” 

Hades’ hand stopped. 

“Seph…” He sighed, but whatever he meant to say next never reached his lips. 

Persephone kissed his jaw, just below his ear, and Hades softened. 

“Oh, alright, woman,” he sighed, rolling his eyes with little malice, and stood. 

Hades took his wife by the hand, turning down the lamp on the mantel and escorting her out of his study. They made their way back down the hall, arm in arm, and when they reached their bedroom Persephone crawled quickly back under the blankets despite the fact that they were now cold once more. 

Hades undressed in the silent darkness, shrugging on his long nightshirt. At last he crawled beneath the covers as well, sighing at the comfort of the soft mattress and gathering his wife in his arms. 

“I love you, Hades,” she breathed, curling into his large, warm form and inhaling the woodsmoke smell that always surrounded him. 

“I love you too, my lady,” her husband breathed in return, and let the tendrils of sleep drag him deep into their inky, blissful depths. 

**_All was well in Hadestown._ **


End file.
